


Trick or Treat

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and this could probably never happen, purely impractical but still fun to think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

 

“Okay, Wash, I think we’re good and stocked,” Kaylee said grinning and out of breath. “We’re ready for whatever they can dish out.”

“Ha ha! This is gonna be fun,” Wash said. He quickly finished tucking his burgundy shirt into his tan pants before setting out a couple of folding chairs.

“I’m so excited!” Kaylee said. Wash wasn’t sure if it was their plans for the evening that had her so chipper or if it was because she’d found a reason to wear her layer cake dress again. “Here, don’t forget the suspenders,” she said, and moved forward to pull the canvas straps up over his shoulders, but the bottom of her hoop skirt bumped into his legs and she couldn’t get close enough.

“Better stop there or you’ll be flashing your pantaloons,” he said. “And there’s nobody back there to impress.” He pulled up his own suspenders and flinched as Kaylee punched him in the shoulder. He grimaced and rubbed the spot. She was stronger then she looked.

“What the tian xaio de is goin’ on down here?” Jayne said stopping on his trek through the cargo bay to do a double take of the two of them standing there. “What the hell are you wearing?” Wash and Kaylee looked at each other then Jayne again, mouths working, but the mercenary was quickly distracted by the bags at their feet and didn’t wait for their reply. “Ooo, that candy?”

“It’s not fer you Jayne!” Kaylee said. She stepped in front of the bags and put her hands on her hips setting her wide hoop skirt to rocking.

“I like candy.”

“Well you can’t have any,” Wash said firmly.

“Hey, just cuz yer dressed like the Cap don’t mean you can boss me around.”

“Shiny,” Wash said smiling at Kaylee. “Jayne got my outfit.”

Kaylee snickered.

“Well what’s it for then?”

Wash opened his mouth to speak when suddenly there was a pounding on the airlock door. He and Kaylee turned towards it. Kaylee smiled broadly and clapped her hands.

Jayne drew his sidearm. “Who’s coming knockin’ at this hour?”

Kaylee turned to reply and then gasped at the sight of the gun in Jayne’s hand. “Jayne! Put that away.”

“It’s okay Jayne,” Wash said holding up a placating hand and moving toward the door.

“Hold it right there little man,” Jayne said and hurried toward the door before him.

Wash and Kaylee both looked exasperated. “Jayne…” Wash tried again.

Jayne leaned to look out the door. “I don’t see no one.” He pulled open the door as quickly as he could, and pointed his gun. The air erupted with screams. A tiny little witch, a goblin, and an alien dropped their tiny little bags and ran off. Wash and Kaylee exclaimed in dismay, although Wash’s sounded more like the stifling of a laugh. Jayne turned back. “Wait a sec here. What day is it?”

“It’s Halloween, Jayne!” Kaylee said.

Jayne’s eyes widened. “Gorram it, I ain’t got no costume!” They watched as he hurried toward the stairway. Kaylee giggled.

“Trick or treat!” sounded a chorus of voices from the doorway behind them. They turned to see a group of miniscule ghosts standing there holding out their bags expectantly.

“Hey there, how ya’ll doin this fine evenin’?” Wash said putting on a drawl. “What ‘er you ghosts doin on my ship?”

“We want candy!” they chimed.

“Candy? Hey lil Kaylee we got any candy on this here boat?”

“I think we maybe might!” she announced happily coming over with one of the bags. “Here you go you cute little ghosties.” She scooped handfuls into each bag.

“Kaylee you can’t give them that much it’ll never last all night.”

“Aww but they was so cute.”

“What the hells goin on here?” Came Mal’s voice as he and Zoë stepped through the door. Wash and Kaylee turned looking a little nervous. Mal looked hard at Wash. “What do you think you’re wearing?”

Wash grinned sheepishly and avoided a direct look. Instead, he looked at his wife who was staying back so Mal wouldn’t see her laughing.

“I order you to take that outfit off right now!”

“Aye aye,” Wash said and waited till Mal had strode off to comment. “Who does he think he is, bossin’ me around on my own gorram boat?” Which got a giggle out of Kaylee.

“Wash?” Zoë said stepping forward and taking a hold of one of his suspenders. She pulled him close.

“Yes dear?” He asked grinning up at her.

“I believe the Captain gave you an order,” she said. Her voice was straight, but her smile was not.

“Right you are honey. And we should always obey orders. Kaylee, you’ve got command!” he said before sneaking off with his wife.

Kaylee swung her hands idly at her sides. “Not near as fun by myself.”

“Okay, now I’m ready! Bring on the tricker treaters!” Jayne announced. Kaylee turned to see him striding across the cargo bay. She smacked her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. He was dressed as an angel.

"Jayne Cobb that's the biggest lie a man done ever told and you ain't even said a word."

“Hey now, I ain’t lookin any more ridiculous then you darlin’.”

“I’m a princess,” Kaylee announced snatching up her aluminum foil crown and plopping it on her head. “You sayin’ I ain’t?”

Jayne walked up to her, coming to stand close and looking her over head to toe. He squinted slightly as if deep in thought, and Kaylee really wished she had her camera. What with Jayne standin in front of her wearing a white toga with big white wings attached to the back, and a slightly crooked halo hanging over his head. “Nah,” he said after a long moment, “I suppose that’s exactly what you are.” He headed toward the door where another batch of trick or treaters had arrived, leaving Kaylee behind with the bags of candy and a deep blush.  



End file.
